


Eating Crow

by Perfica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-30
Updated: 2006-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape doesn't do apologies very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating Crow

"Professor Potter," Snape snarled, sawing savagely into his steak.

Harry pulled out his chair and sat opposite the scowling man. He thanked the waiter who filled his goblet and shook his head. "I don't need the menu. I'll have what he's having," he said, gesturing at Snape, who kept his gaze down on his plate.

"Professor Snape?"

Snape growled, stabbing at his peas.

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner."

Snape's upper lip curled as he watched Harry lean back in his seat, his face open and relaxed, his eyes twinkling behind their glasses. Snape growled and looked down at his plate again, spearing a pea that had missed the first culling. He ignored Harry's chuckle.

"So…lovely weather we're having, isn't it?"

Snape's cutlery clanged against the plate as he threw down his knife and fork. "I was wrong, you were right. There. Are you happy now?"

Harry's lips were red from where he had been biting them. Snape would find that as charming as he usually did if he wasn't so annoyed.

"Immensely. Care to place another bet?"

Snape had an answer on the tip of his tongue, but, in a moment of clarity, realised it would result in another week of not sleeping in their bed. "No. You are, as always, the supreme ruler of all things Muggle. Can we forget about it now?"

Harry laughed and stroked Snape's knuckles, while Snape inwardly cursed the day they'd first seen the cheese grater.


End file.
